This Bottle of Wine
by Ramentree
Summary: His eyes had moved slowly to the stage, the people and din around him fading out until she was his sole focus. And there the Knight Captain stood, very much alive.' Post NWN2 OC. Inspired by 'This Bottle of Wine' by Maria Mena.


_I apologise in advance for my grammar and spelling, it's not very good XD but I have gone through this several times looking for mistakes. _

_I've always been a fan of Bishop, despite his tendency to be an ass, and so when I was listening to this song I thought 'hey this would totally suit my KC's reaction to his betrayal' and this little story cropped up in my head. _

_So please let me know what you think, criticism welcomed and reviews greeted with much love 3 ._

_The song used is 'This Bottle of Wine' by Maria Mena._

* * *

**_"I don't believe in fate or destiny.  
I believe in various degrees of hatred, paranoia, and abandonment.  
However much of that gets heaped upon you doesn't matter -  
it's only a matter of how much you can take  
and what it does to you."  
- Henry Rollins_**

* * *

It was Sir Damon who had suggested Nevalle take some _personal time. _

Nevalle had promptly told him to go to the hells.

But when Lord Nasher agreed and arranged for him to take a short vacation in Silverymoon, he couldn't really use the same response.

Being one of the nine who was still around to say he had actually met the Knight Captain, Nevalle had expected Damon to be more understanding of his state. To share the same depth of grief with him. But the nine member had moved on quite quickly after a few drunken rants.

The rest of the nine, or what was left of them, were at this moment helping rebuild what was lost in the battles, clearing debris and building homes, comforting the citizens and helping shape their lives back into a shadow of the former normality. He doubted they'd actually be in the midst of the rebuilding; holding nails and passing tools. No, they'd more likely be directing the efforts from behind a desk whilst focusing on more _pressing _matters that Lord Nasher deemed important.

The contrast between his Lord and the Knight Captain had confused him at first, even angered him. They were both great leaders, neither born into their positions, and yet fitted them so beautifully you'd have thought that leadership was a role they were made for. But where one embraced it, fully taking on the responsibilities and loving his city, the other was more reluctant, hesitant to lead and seemingly resentful of her role. He had soon come to learn that despite this, she was very adept, able to find a balance between her moral conscience and the difficult decisions she faced. Her people loved her and she was loyal to them until the end.

Even those that betrayed her.

The ranger had been her downfall. But despite that she still forgave him. Smiled at him. Loved him. Something he had never been able to understand. He had been necessary for a time, his skills needed for the tasks that lay ahead. But the man had been crude, vindictive, malicious, cruel, unforgiving. Yet he was always there. Not once did she ask him to leave. She defended him. Welcomed him into her bed. She was foolish.

When the news of her fate reached Neverwinter Nevalle had fallen into a state of shock, becoming numb to the world around him. He had spent weeks like this, with his senses muffled and his view of the world at an angle, until the concern from those around him grew and he found himself being shipped off to Silverymoon.

The city was overwhelming at first, being far more crowded than his beloved Neverwinter, and he had taken several wrong turns before finally stumbling into The Dancing Goat. He had had enough of his pointless wandering, with no idea where he was going, and planned to drown his sorrow and shame in an endless supply alcohol. Then perhaps later he might join a brawl or two to vent his fury and grief.

But it was on his second tankard of ale that he heard her. Her voice floating clearly across the Tavern and above the noise of the drunken patrons. His eyes had moved slowly to the stage, the people and din around him fading out until she was his sole focus.

And there the Knight Captain stood, very much **alive**.

After that night he had returned every evening to watch her perform, too afraid to approach her through fear of her proving illusionary and disappearing. But on his final night he decided it was time to man up and face his old friend.

It started very well; tears, a lot of hugs, a few kisses on the cheek. They sat around a table talking for hours about their past adventures at the keep, and the events that had followed since she was declared dead and the King of Shadows defeated. Of course, the moment he mentioned Neverwinter and its Lord her mood had turned sour and he found himself doing more of the talking while she stared into the depths of her tankard.

Then he'd made the mistake of suggesting she come home with him.

She had immediately declined, rising to go but in an act of desperation he had gripped her arm, rather painfully if her expression was any indication, but it had always been hard to distinguish just what she was feeling through her countenance, and said the three words he'd been dying to tell her since she left for her final battle.

It hadn't gone down well.

And then she began to sing, still in his grip,

_I down this bottle of wine  
__I don't know how to feel  
__but I don't mind the buzz _

She picked a bottle of spirits up off a nearby table, downing half of it quickly before slamming it back down and ripping her wrist out of his hand.

_As the night moves slow you  
Look more and more like someone I could  
Love tonight  
Without the fuss_

The sharp sting of her words penetrated deep into his chest, embedding themselves in his heart. His face became a mask of stoic indifference as he watched her dance between the tables as she made her way to the stage, her inhumanly blue eyes never leaving his. The group of bards behind her were startled out of their bored induced comas and instantly took up a soft melody to join her words.

_And the feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again  
Yeah these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again _

"This is about him, isn't it," It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. One that was confirmed by the slight rise of her head as she looked down at him defiantly, daring him to continue. "You would have _never _touched a bottle in that manner, neither would you have thrown such hurtful words at me. He changed you, influenced you, then left you for dead and now you're trying to _cling _to what he left you with-" She abruptly began singing again, not caring if he was done with his speech, as she watched him through narrowed eyes.

_Don't analyze me  
There's no apparent link between  
The day he said he'd leave  
And my _

She paused to gently finger the chain around her neck, a small arrowhead with a hole drilled through it attached to the necklace briefly appeared through the gap in her shirt, before continuing.

_Recurring dreams  
And how I just can't sleep  
Unless I've had a drink or five_

Well, that explained the drunken states he'd seen her in these past few nights, and why the barkeep was often seen carrying her upstairs. She'd drink after her performances until she passed out.  
_  
Oh these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again  
yeah these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
But I don't think I can go there again _

Taking a deep breath in through his mouth and releasing it through his nose, Nevalle crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly strolled towards the stage, ignoring the jibes and jeers of those around him that had caught on she was singing at him. She crouch down on the balls of her feet, her hands hesitantly reaching out to smooth his shirt before resting on his shoulders.

"Please, my lady, _please _come back with me. I can take you away from this. You will be welcomed as a _hero _in Neverwinter, you will be honoured." She stared at him sadly before rising and moving to stand in the middle of the stage once more.

_I down this bottle of wine  
I don't know how to feel but  
I don't mind the buzz _

_As the night moves slow you  
Look more and more like someone  
I could Love tonight  
Without the fuss _

Letting his shoulders drop, Nevalle shook his head sadly as he watched the woman he claimed to love sway gently to the music. She didn't want to come. He could see that as plain as he could see the sky was blue. She didn't want to return to Neverwinter. She didn't want to be a hero. Hells she hadn't even liked the attention back when she was supposed to be alive.

Great tactic Nevalle.

_And the feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again  
yeah these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
But I don't think I can go there again _

With a growl he shot her one last longing look before storming out of the tavern, the door left open behind him spilling the sounds of her voice into the street.

_Oh these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again  
yeah these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
But I don't think I can go there again _

Her words followed him through the streets, haunting his steps as he could still hear the melody and her accompanying words as he stared out across the docks at the ship he would be boarding in the morning without her.

_I down this bottle of wine  
I don't know how to feel but  
I don't mind the buzz_


End file.
